A Distant Memory
by bluishfrosts
Summary: Baron and Haru gets an invitation to the wedding of prince lune and yuki... what happens next? will Baron finally recognize Haru's feelings for him? or will he continue to conceal his own?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: BARON THE CAT RETURNS AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC… PLEASE R AND R ^^ I NEED YOUR COMMENTS FOR ME TO IMPROVE MORE!

A DISTANT MEMORY

CHAPTER 1

The baron knew he had not been the same since that little adventure in the cat kingdom; he had been a lot more silent lately and talked less to Muta. Was this because of Haru? Was he really missing his last client? He knew it was preposterous for how could he-betrothed to another- think of such things? He let his mind wander to what Haru was like during their adventure in the cat kingdom; her light brown fur and hazel eyes would very much suit a cat, her frightened expression when the guards finally caught up to them, and that unmistakable blush on her cheeks when he carried her up that tower. The echoes of shouting interrupted Baron's thoughts; Muta and Toto is arguing again, if Haru were here she would've done her best to stop the two. Baron sighed and decided to go to the upstairs library for some light reading, when Muta suddenly barged in the door and waved a piece of parchment towards him.

"Hey Baron, mail from the cat prince Haru saved," he gave the piece of paper to Baron and trudged towards the tea tray "Looks pretty important to me."

"And so it is," Baron remarked "It's an invitation to the Prince's Ball, and he wants Haru to come." Baron winced at this; Haru should not go back there, she may still have traumas or something or worse, she may not be able to come back before dawn. Just the mere thought of it made Baron angry, but as angry as he is he concealed it. "Is it wise for me to bring her there again?"

"Why not? You're there to protect her aren't you?" Muta suggested between chewing a piece of angel cake.

"Yes well, that doesn't guarantee her safety."

"So? I know you'd like to bring her to the ball as her escort," Muta grinned and stifled a chuckle. "

"What are you suggesting?" baron's heart skipped a beat at Muta's little tease.

"Isn't it clear enough for you baron? I'm suggesting you like chicky."

"Preposterous! Besides, she's human and I am a mere creation by an artisan. I do not like her." But you love her, a little voice in baron's head pointed out.

"Oh do stop your aristocratic act baron, you know yourself you like her. Ahh never mind, if you still like to act as if you never really care, go on. Oh by the way, you should buy some more angel food cake; your supply's pretty low." Muta left the bureau, leaving the Baron inside to ponder about Muta's words.

Haru was different; she was never late in another subject again and she completely dropped the Machida thing, because of the ginger cat that helped her last 2 months ago. Haru's grades were average but after the incident it lowered by 20%, everyone's worried about her.

Haru hated people worrying about her, they say she's ignoring her studies completely and she's not her usual self. Of course! Why don't they try to be stuck in the cat kingdom, become a cat and be forced to marry the prince! Though she wouldn't have had met baron if it weren't for the prince whom she saved.

She had had enough, why not visit baron? He did tell her the bureau is open to her all the time, that's it; she'll visit the cat bureau tomorrow after school.

Haru made her way through the city's roofs until she passed that familiar white arch that opened to the little city full of creations given souls. The cat bureau came into view and the memories came flooding in, Baron's special blend of tea, the dance, and when the ginger cat swept her in his arms. If only she could turn back time, if she were given a choice she would've stayed a cat if it meant to be with baron everyday.

She reached the bureau and overheard Muta talking to Baron.

"Preposterous! Besides she's a human and I am a mere creation by an artisan. I do not like her." Baron's melodic voice flooded her ears and swirled through her head. She couldn't listen to another word; Haru sat down in the farthest corner of the town and hugged her knees close to her chest. She heard the doors of the bureau opening and Muta coming out of it, the soft plodding of cat's paws came towards her.

"How much of it did you hear chicky?" Muta patted the brunette on her shoulder and sat down beside her. Haru shuffled in her position to face Muta. "He doesn't like me?" Muta chuckled and continued to pat Haru.

"Baron is a very complex creation; he can say things he doesn't mean. You know, he likes you, he's just doesn't recognize the feelings inside him or he tries his very best to conceal it. Come on let's get you inside for some tea."

The door opened, revealing Muta with Haru, to baron's surprise.

"Haru, it's nice to see you again." Baron poured a new batch of his special blend of tea in a saucer and handed it to Haru.

"You too, Baron." Haru replied in a monotonous voice and avoided Baron's emerald irises. Baron wondered at the tone of Haru's voice, was there something he said? Maybe she was sick.

"Are you sick? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"If you insist,"

"Baron, what about that ball this Friday?" Muta asked rather innocently. Baron stared daggers at Muta.

"Thank you for reminding me Muta." Baron clenched his paws and tried to keep his fur from standing up. "Haru, come here." The two made there way to his work space and picked up the piece of parchment.

_Honorable Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and the lady Haru Yoshioka,_

_Greetings! A good day to you,_

_We would be much honored to have the Lady Haru and Baron Humbert von Gikkingen grace our wedding and our pre-nuptial ball on the last Friday of the month. We hope the last encounter in our blessed kingdom won't be a problem for Miss Yoshioka for the King Father has retired to a distant island in Cat Kingdom. _

_Our regards,_

_Crowned Prince Lune and Lady Yuki _

"Well, I guess everything turned out great in the Cat Kingdom," Haru mused. "I'd love to come." Baron winced, he knew this was coming.

"Are you not afraid of what might happen? Nothing is really written in stone."

"Aren't you coming?" Haru asked "I'm sure I will be fine as long as you're there." Baron stiffened at this and realized Haru trusted him with her own life.

"Yes, I will be going. It's set then. Muta, will you be kind enough to take care of the bureau this Friday?"

"Hmmm… Caring for things isn't really my thing. Maybe some angel food cake can assist me."

"I would buy some more before Friday."

"Alright, I guess I have enough help."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The cat Kingdom was as beautiful the last time Haru had been there, it was really funny knowing the last time she had been here, she had been forced to marry the prince he saved and now they were here to attend the marriage of two cats she saved one of which was the prince.

Haru noticed the growing silence between her and her escort. Her eyes drifted to the ginger cat beside him, the tux he wore was almost the same as the one he usually wore but it was midnight blue in color, accenting his emerald eyes and his fur was obviously brushed for quite some time. The ginger cat noticed the eyes staring at him and stared back daringly. Haru looked away in a flash, a red tinge forming in her now light brown cheeks; she suddenly noticed she was turning catlike again.

"Not again!" her paws shot straight up to her cheeks and touched it gingerly, she was getting carried away again and it's because of the dapper cat beside her again. Baron grabbed her paws and held her there. "Don't lose yourself again, I already told you it was dangerous." Haru nodded and continued walking to the cat kingdom.

Baron's heart kept thudding; what if Haru got into danger again? What if the cat king came back? What if she didn't come back after dawn? But Haru being in danger wasn't the only thing making his heart pound; it was the fact that she was too close to him. He can't help but to notice her dashing red dress that flowed to her knees and the smell of apple blossom that enveloped the brunette. Every single thing in cat kingdom reminded him of the waltz they had, the way she had looked at his eyes and the way she had graced the dance floor in his arms. It was too much, he suddenly felt weird like somebody's staring, but it wasn't somebody. Haru's hazel eyes were focused on him intently, he found himself staring back and watching her look away with a slight tinge to her cheeks. The sight made an involuntary smile play on his lips, why?

The castle's ballroom was amazing every part of it was decorated in white garments and cattails were found everywhere. At the latter part of the room were 3 long tables filled with the most posh looking food he had ever seen, he instantly thought of Muta with only angel food cake as company.

"Baron, Haru!" Yuki in a white dress full of intricate designs came towards them. "You're just in time! People are dancing and eating, come on! Enjoy yourselves." Yuki left to attend to the other guests, leaving the two behind her.

"Shall we dance?" their last dance came into his mind and remembered every single thing. She was going to say-

"I'm a meowsy dancer," Haru smiled at Baron, sharing an inside joke.

"Trust me." And off they went to the dance floor. Baron held her in his arms once again, twirling her and swaying with her.

Everything is so familiar to Haru, and now, their dancing in the very same place where she was forced to marry, how ironic. The place suddenly became a blur, baron was leading her into a waltz again, and the feel of his hands on hers was exactly the same the last time it held hers, warm and comforting. It was true she was a meowsy dancer but Baron made her look as if she was born to dance, her only thought right now is for the dance to never end.

As she thought it would never end, the slow music came into a halt and both of them were sitting in a table with Prince Lune and Yuki.

"How have you been Haru?" Yuki's blue eyes gazed at the light brown cat beside her.

"Well, I'm fine actually. I've gotten over the last time I've been here.

"Well, that's great to hear from you.

"Well, what about you? You're going to be crowned princess tonight! Isn't that just great? I'm so happy for you!" Yuki's eyes hovered beside Haru and exclaimed "Wonderful! Refreshments,"

His heart was still beating around wildly at his chest, the dance was better than ever. How he wished time could've stopped around them and they'd be the only people in the world. He was still in a daze and the two friends on the other side of the table were still chatting about princesses or something when the refreshments came; finally, I definitely need one of those. Baron grabbed a cup of tea and drank his nerves away; the tea as he guessed was chamomile-perfect. The tea soothed his nerves but did something else, the heat, instead of traveling downwards shot up straight through his brain and every thing was starting to go fuzzy, the last thing he realized was the whole ball was a trap. "Haru!" The brunette stared at him and the whole world went black.


End file.
